


Nightmares and New Beginnings

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Canon Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: Yusaku wakes up from horrifying memories of the past...but his wife and child make things better.





	Nightmares and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been over a year since I've posted something....Time to change that!  
This story was actually first posted on my Fanfiction account, so I decided to edit it a bit and post it here for you all to enjoy.
> 
> I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, the only thing I own is Ayu.  
Enjoy the story!

** _Greedy gulps of food caused more to dribble away from his mouth...he puts the headset on in fear..._ **

** _Darkness...nothing but pitch black for miles..._ **

** _Hands reaching out, desperate for salvation..._ **

** _Voltage runs through his body..._ **

Yusaku gave a gasp as he bolted upright in bed, panting as he attempted to calm himself. The 25 year old having another PTSD attack from his past. Although everything was over and he had obtained the closure he needed against the ones responsible, there were still times were he suffered from the awful memories.

The male touched the back of his neck, taking note that he was sweating. He looked at the clock; not even half past two. He sighed, not wanting to fall back into a nightmare-fueled sleep

"...Yusaku?"

The hacker/duelist looked to the side to see his wife start to awake, despite her eyes being half-open, her gaze and tone held concern for him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked quietly, trying to hide the fear behind his usual stoic attitude.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up and placing one hand on his shoulder while the other gently grasped his hand. "Was it another one?"

"Yeah..." he admitted, leaning on her slightly as he tried to replace the bad memories with memories of his wife;

After the final battle with Ai, It had started as just walking to classes together, but the hacker slowly started coming out of his reserved self as Aoi slowly began to sneak her way into a bigger part of his life; walks to class became study sessions together at Kusanagi-san's food truck, and then those turned into typical dates. Before Yusaku knew it, Playmaker and Blue Angel had started Tag Dueling, taking the new VRAINS Tag Team Circut by storm and earning the fan name "PlayAngel" for their duo.

And then 4 years ago the two got married; Yusaku was now a high-ranking programmer for the new SOL Technologies, though he carried on his work as a hacker in order to keep criminal networks at bay. Aoi, on the other hand, decided to instead be Yusaku's right-hand 'woman' instead of taking her brother's place.

The blissful thoughts of how their relationship grew were interrupted by a sudden bout of loud cries, the source being at the right side of the room in the blue and pink cradle that glowed ever so softy in the moonlight.

Yusaku gave a very light smile as he rose from the bed, coming over to the cradle and looking down at it's occupant. "Sorry, did I wake you too, Ayu?"

As some weird twist of fate would have it, last year Aoi became pregnant. Despite Yusaku's doubts that he would not make a good father with what he had been through, his friends had managed to calm him down and bring up his confidence in parenting.

Ayu was nothing short of a miracle in Yusaku's eyes; the day she was born, both her and Aoi were declared dead after delivery, devastating Yuskau. But just as the doctors were going to give up on them, the baby had begun crying and no sooner after that, Aoi woke up.

Yusaku gently picked up his daughter and examined her; her facial features and complexion being somewhat a mix of the parents, but soft blue hair showed Yusaku's lineage.

The baby slowly stopped crying as she was held by her father, eyes opening to reveal the same wide, honey brown eyes her mother had.

Yusaku sat back on the bed, slowly relaxing as his child cooed at him in affection and curiosity.

Aoi smiled gently, moving to sit next to him. "See? She doesn't like you being upset either." she remarked, watching their daughter try to reach for Yusaku's face.

Yusaku gave a small laugh. "I guess." he replied, letting the child grip one of his fingers in her tiny hand. A small flicker of Ayu's warmth transferring from her hand to his. He felt his body relax as his wife's warmth engulfed his side and spread through his body, giving him a calming sense that he needed at the moment.

"Should we go back to sleep?" The hacker asked, standing to put their daughter back in the crib.

"Wait, let her sleep with us." Aoi suggested, gently pulling Yusaku back down.

"Eh?"

"I heard this from Nii-sama once; the kanji for river is like a family..." she smiled as Yusaku sat back down next to her. "A child loves to sleep between mother and father...don't laugh." she playfully pouted, seeing Yusaku hiding a laugh as she explained, Ayu giggling at the sight of her father's smile.

Ayu cooed as Yusaku set her down gently in the space between the two, covering her small body with the blanket as the two adults prepared to go back to sleep.

"Goodnight..." Aoi spoke, sleep overcoming her rather quickly, most likely due to the fact that she had offered to do Yusaku's work earlier that day.

Yusaku looked at his wife and child, leaning over to kiss Aoi on the forehead.

"Goodnight...I love you..." Yusaku whispered before gently laying back down, gently kissing the now sleeping Ayu's head. "and you..."

The hacker slowly felt himself drift off, nothing but warmth and kindness surrounding his dreams for the rest of the night.

_A lot of bad things happened...and those scars will never go away..._

_But...so long as there are good things in the future, it'll be okay..._

_Because I have a new beginning with you..._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a little OOC, I'm a bit rusty. As for the Kanji thing, I heard in an anime episode once that the Kanji for river (川) was said to be the representation of a child sleeping between his/her parents. I don't know if this is true, but I thought it'd be cute to add in.
> 
> I'm thinking of making a series with these three, like snapshots through Ayu's life.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this! Feel free to share the story, comment, and leave kudos!
> 
> Until Next Time!


End file.
